Striving For The Better
by Clarisse Eileen Black
Summary: James has left the vault, but now the journey really begins. What trials will he go through on his way to purifying all the water of the Capital Wasteland? M for language and perhaps a little sexual content.


A/N; This one might actually turn into a continued story. / Thank you all for the previous criticism. It really helps. I know other authors are usually like, "Blah, blah, blah. So and so gave me bad criticism and I don't like them anymore-" Fuck that. It makes you better as an author to have criticism. I know my first two one shots that I actually published on here were yaoi, but BoonCade is my guilty pleasure. Sorry if that offends anyone.

twitterdick- If you are reading this, I'm taking your suggestion about writing about Jame's journey from Vault 101 to Vault 112. Thank you truly for the help with characterization. I've always had trouble with it, even in school.

Kal-El Fornia- I'm sorry that this isn't the Carla x Boone oneshot, but I just couldn't find the muse for it. I even replayed New Vegas for it.. I'll get to it eventually. -nervously chuckles-

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOo

Chapter One

Looking up at the hot, blaring sun, James wiped his forehead. He was out. Free. But something was missing, was it regret that he left his daughter in the vault, asleep? No, he couldn't. He couldn't allow silly emotions to overtake him. He had a goal. Honoring it would be hard enough, the purifier had a slim chance. As a scientist, James wanted to strive on. But something was holding him back. Maybe regret, yeah that was it. Regret for leaving his daughter and his wife's dream.

He sighed, looking down at the ground. Had 19 years already passed? The chances of the purifier working were slim to none, but Braun was so well known for his genius. The sheer brains that it took to create life from lifelessness, the G.E.C.K itself was unstable, yes, but it was a given. One thing that only really bothered James was, it was like he was trying to be God, or something of God-like power. But perhaps it was worth a try.. Breaking into the Overseer's office, drunk, and hacking into that nut's computer wasn't going to be for nothing.

Looking at the downloaded data that he had put into his Pip-Boy, he scrolled over to the map. He needed to know what was going on in the Wasteland. He sighed, for it would take a while to get there. He felt the bags under his eyes, where he hadn't slept in what felt like ages. He was all of a sudden exhausted, so early in the journey.. What was that town's name? The one not far from the Vault?

Megaton. He could stay there, get a few stimpaks, then head off. Luckily, he had kept his bottle caps from before. About.. 400. That would get him so far, but he was certain he'd find more of them. That would allow him about 7 stimpaks, at least, on budget. Hopefully, the Doc in Megaton would need his medical assistance or he'd provide his own services. Either way, the path was clear.

He was going to get that purifier up and running, even if it meant his life.

Getting to Megaton was easy enough, none of the creatures were a challenge, really. Nothing his .32 couldn't take care of. The meat was at least worth a little, so he took it. He looked up at the metal gates, the robot with a cowboy hat. The place hadn't changed since he'd visited with Star Paladin Cross. The new settlers were a little crabby, but he wasn't there to socialize with them. He was there to talk to that Irish man. The one by the name of Colin.

"So, yer back? Been a while, 'eh?" The Irish man said, "What brings ye out of the Vault?

"Science, Colin. I need to know what is going on in the Wasteland." James said, straightening his the cuffs of his vault suit, giving the man a determined look.

"'Aye, I'd figure you'd come out o' there eventually." He sighed, "How's that little girl of yers?"

"She's hardly a little girl anymore, Colin.. She's grown into a beautiful young woman." James smiled softly, remembering his daughter's gentle, sleeping face.

"She didn't come out with ye?" He tilted his head, pouring a shot of scotch for James.

"No. I'm afraid not. I left her in the Vault. She.. She grew up in there, so she wouldn't know how to adapt out here. It isn't safe for a girl who has had no real combat experience." James shook his head, downing the shot in one gulp. Ah, scotch. A friend as always. "I have pictures.. Hold on."

James was feeling the scotch work it's magic after a couple of shots. He flipped through the archive of photos of his daughter, himself, and Jonas. Colin smirked as James flipped over to a picture just of his daughter.

"'Aye, she's a beautiful lass." His eyes flickered.

James nodded, biting his bottom lip as he felt a single tear trickle down his cheek. Was he really doing this? Crying in front of this man.. James sighed, wiping the tear from his face and flipped his Pip-Boy off.

"James. I think it's time you went to sleep. I'll give ye a deal, 100 caps for a room, you can take Nova for a spin and I'll tell ye all about where to go for your science shit." Colin looked at him intently, mentally cursing himself for not exploiting the man for whatever he could, but he felt something growing inside of him. Colin had guessed that if there was a God above, he was telling him to help this man.

'This isn't the fucking Church of Atom..' Colin thought, helping the drunken man up. Was he helping because he had a hot daughter and he could sneak some of the pictures onto his terminal, to jack off to, maybe? Probably so.. But whatever.

"James, take this room." He pointed to the room directly up the steps. James had started bawling, mumbling something about "his little girl growing up" and etc.

_A light. A single light. _

_The babies cries echoed throughout the room, Madison smiling at me. I wondered if I was dreaming. My wife's smiling face was enough, I knew I was crying. I couldn't help it. This baby.. It was beautiful.. The sight of childbirth, well the aftermath, was truly amazing. My daughter was a gentle, beautiful thing. The baby looked up at me, after it stopped crying, giving me the happiest grin.. _

_And it was reciprocated. I was grinning widely and Catherine pointed it out. She looked happy. Truly. She wanted to hold our daughter, her hands reaching for her as the machine monitoring began to beep. My wife's life was fading away.. We had no stimpaks, we had gave the last one to Garza after he'd been attacked by a Super Mutant in the sub-basement. _

_I watched her life fade away slowly, it showed in her eyes. The slow fading light. _

Waking up was difficult and his hangover was imminent. James rolled over on the filthy bed, 'Not in the Vault anymore..' He thought, holding his head. Walking down the metal stairs of the saloon, Colin stood behind the bar.

"You owe me 100 caps, James. 20 for the scotch." Moriarity nodded, cleaning a glass.

James nodded, still trying to get his bearings straight. Right. Drinking. He remembered, slowly but surely. He sighed, looking at the man, handing him the caps.

Colin smirked, nodding, "Pleasure doin' business with ya. Now, let's get you on your way.. The place ya wanna go to find out what's going on in the Wastes is Galaxy News Radio. Be warned, though. All that bastard talks about is the 'Good Fight' or some such shit.."

James blinked, looking at him with a pensive look, "Okay.. Well.. How would I get there?" Galaxy News Radio.. He'd seen that his Pip-Boy had barely picked it up as he got out of the Vault.

"Go to the old Super Duper Mart, across the river and through the Metro tunnels. Better arm yerself, though. Go talk to Moira at Craterside Supply. I think she's got a few weapons in stock. The D.C ruins are crawling with Super Mutants." Moriarity nodded,

"Thank you, Colin." James said rather properly, heading to the metal door of the saloon.

"Oi! James!" Colin shouted, calling for him.

"Yes?" James turned around.

"If you see that daughter of yours again, tell her that she's become quite a beautiful lass." He grinned.

James' lips formed a small smile, chuckling lightly. "I will." Then proceeded to exiting the saloon, the bright sun greeting his hung over eyes and he truly felt what it was like to live in the wasteland again.


End file.
